Harleywing: The bird and the Jester
by arkhamharley
Summary: Harley and Jokers relationship isn't perfect. It just gets her hurt and in trouble. But after seeing Harley for who she really is, Dick Grayson is determined to help her find her feet again. But with Joker constantly interfering, it makes everything seem impossible.
1. Introducing the Author

Hello everyone! My name is Janae and I'm obviously a major fan of the ship, Harleywing. I have 2 Instagrams. One is _arkham_harley_ and the other is Bxtfamily! I live in Australia and I spent most of my time roleplaying and talking with my friends. I will try to add chapters as often as I can. But I do have a life so it may be hard to update all the time. If you have any ideas or questions tell me about them! I'm open for suggestions

Anyways, this Fan Fiction will be about Harley leaving Joker and she soon finds someone who will look after her. There might be some sexual scenes so beware to younger readers! Have fun guys! Don't forget to follow my Instagrams!


	2. A very long night

After a long night of Joker and Harley fighting, Harley decided to head to the closest bar and to drink away her sorrows and pain. She sat on a bar stool, staring at a napkin that was stained with her blood. She was drinking a glass of whiskey as she tried her best to wipe up her blood from her wounds that Joker gave her "I think I might go home and fold the dishes..." she mumbled drunkenly as a man, probably a few years older then her, appeared behind her. He smirked and grabbed onto her waist roughly, pulling her body against his

"Is that right? Maybe I can come home with you too?" he chuckled and began to kiss her neck. But it only made Harley growl. She quickly stood up and punched him across the face, blood oozing from the mans nose.

"Get your hands off of me you creep!" she screamed as the entire bar fell silent. The man wiped the blood from his nose and began to chuckled as a sick smirk spread across his face, reminding Harley of Joker

"You stupid little bitch!" he growled and grabbed onto her wrists, forcing her to lean back against the bar, knocking over her glass of whiskey. Harley screamed and brought her knee up to in between his legs, everyone in the bar just sat in silence and watched the fight from their man stumbled back, holding his crotch in pure agony. Harley stood back up straight and pulled out a gun from her holster, aiming it at the man. The mans eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender. "S-sorry" he stuttered as Harley just narrowed her eyes at him. But she didn't shoot him, she just stormed out of the bar, tears streaming down her red cheeks. Though her tears weren't visible since once she stepped out the bar, rain began to pour down onto her. She slightly shivered and looked down at the dirty puddles at her feet as she stumbled along the pavement. Her vision was blurry and the world was spinning due to the alcohol she had been drinking. She just wanted to get home and have a nice warm bath and maybe throw up. So she started to make her way back to an apartment in blüdhaven that Joker had no idea about. Ivy's idea obviously.

"Stupid rain.." she mumbled, her speech slurring as she spoke. She had her arms wrapped across her chest as her makeup ran down her face with the mixture of rain and tears. After a while of walking, slipping a few times in the rain, she made it back to her apartment. She pulled out her key from her pocket and began to try and slide the key into the slot. But due to her blurred vision she couldn't get the key into the lock. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" She mumbled. But she finally gave up, groaning from the nauseous feeling in her stomach

"You okay ma'am?" Asked a voice from behind her. Harley slightly jumped at the voice and span around, looking at the man in front of her. The mans eyes widened at her face, knowing exactly who she was. Harley Quinn. But he decided to stay calm. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed a little lost" he chuckled and ran his hand through his dark hair

"I-I can't get the key in the lock" she hiccupped, holding the key in her fingers. "You have twenty-twenty vision right? Could you help?" She mumbled as she leaned against the wall next to the door. The dark haired man nodded and took the key from her, easily sliding the key into the lock. He twisted the key and heard a,

'Click'

He pushed the door open and smiled as he passed the key back to her. "You don't look too well. Would you like me to help you inside?" He asked softly as Harley nodded, stumbling into the door. Dick put an arm around her, steadying her as he walked in with her. "Let's get you to bed" he chuckled, finding his way to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled her heels off her feet. Harley curled her toes and buried herself into the blankets, falling to sleep instantly. Dick smiled and stood up. He placed a trashcan beside her bed incase she needed to puke. He put an aspirin and a glass of water on her nightstand before he looked down at her phone. He picked it up and typed something in it before he walked out of the room quietly. He didn't want to stick around so he walked out of the apartment and locked the front door behind him. He walked along the pavement in the pouring rain and sighed as he grabbed his phone, calling someone. "Hey Alfred, could you run a check on Harley Quinn? I wanna know if you can find out what she's been doing in the last 24 hours"

"Of course Master Grayson! I'll update you if I come up with anything" Alfred said as he sat in front of the batcomputer, typing away furiously. "Also, Master Grayson, I would advice you to get home as fast as you can. The weather is supposed to get worse"  
Dick nodded, taking in the information.

"Thanks Al, I'll talk to you soon" he said simply before he hung up, making his way to his own apartment


	3. Who is this?

"Ughh!" Harley groaned as she leaned off the bed. Half of her body was on the floor and the other half was on the bed as she threw up in the trash can. Her head was throbbing and she smelt like blood, whiskey, body odour and yet somehow at the same time, she smelt like fairy floss. She sat back in the bed after throwing up for the last time. She grabbed the aspirin on the nightstand and quickly swallowed it with the glass of water also on the nightstand. She rubbed her sore eyes and looked out the crack in the curtains, it was dark outside yet it was morning. She could hear the rain pelt against the glass window as she stood up.  
"Stupid weather..." she mumbled making her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and bit her bottom lip, seeing all her cuts and bruises from the argument with Joker. She winced and ran her fingers along a cut that ran from her wrist to her elbow. She could barely remember a thing from the night before, but she did remember the argument with Joker. She remembered like it happened a few minutes ago...

"Hey Mistah Jay, can we get some Chinese before we go back to the hideout?" She asked as she looked at Joker with her attempt of puppy dog eyes. But he just glared at her, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Do you really think you deserve takeout? Especially after you failed to follow my orders and load the guns?" He growled, almost shaking with anger causing her to whimper and look down

"I'm sorry Puddin. Next time I promise I'll make sure the guns are loaded!" She promised. But Jokers eyes then widened in rage and he started to growl even more

"Sorry harls. But there isn't a 'next time'! I had Batman in my clutches and because of you, he got away without getting to the punchline!" He said as he leaned over and opened her door before pushing her out of the still moving car. She yelped and landed on the ground, before rolling a bit but then coming a stop. She looked up as his purple Lamborghini disappeared into the darkeness. Leaving her to sit on the road, crying from the scratches and bruises on her body

Dick groaned as he reached over to press the snooze button on his alarm clock, again. He slightly opened his eyes as he looked at the time

'9:48am'

He immediately gasped and sat up in the bed "dammit! I'm late!" He said as he quickly got to his feet and located his pants that laid in the middle of his bedroom floor. He may be a playboy but he definitely didn't live like one. He had a night job of being Nightwing and a day of job of working for the police. And in between all that, he had a messy apartment. He quickly threw on his button up shirt and did a messy tie. He grabbed his hat and badge as he then ran out of the door, quickly running down to road to climb into his car and drive to the police station. When he arrived there he quickly ran inside, panting "sorry I'm late..." he said as he passed Commissioner Gordon in the hall way to the offices.

"It's fine Richard. We aren't exactly busy today, so could you update a few files for me? They are on my desk" he said as he walked out of the station, causing Dick to sigh. He headed to the commissioners office and grabbed the pile of files. He then walked to his desk, dropping the files down onto the desk with a loud

'THUD'

"Sleep in, Grayson?" A man asked, sitting at the opposite desk from him. It was Dicks partner, Zac. Dick nodded and sat down on the chair, yawning as he leaned back

"Yeah... hey, if I let you have the last donut in the box for an entire week, could you do these files for me?" Dick asked as he leaned over to take a donut from the box on the desk. Zac thought about his offer for a few seconds before he shrugged and stood up

"Make it two weeks and you've got a deal" he smiled and held out his hand to Dick. He shook it and nodded as Zac picked up the files and moving them to his own desk. Dick soon finished his donut and turned on the computer, pulling up Harley Quinn's criminal file.

Name: Quinzel, Harleen  
Alias: Harley Quinn  
Record ID: Q5460H23734  
Nationality: American  
Citizen: Yes  
Gender: Female  
Race/Ethnicity: Caucasian-fair/white  
Height: 63''  
Weight: 118  
Eye colour: Blue  
Hair colour: Blonde  
DOB: 07/20/90

Harley sat on a chair at the window watching the rain, a coffee in her hands. She just had a shower so her hair was wet, smelling and looking much better then before. She was trying to remember what happened last night so she got a coffee to try and wake herself up more. She looked around the room and sighed, she doesn't even remember how she got home last night, or how that water and aspirin ended up on her nightstand. So she immediately thought it was Ivy since she was the only one that knew about the apartment. So she pulled our her phone to ring her, but something was different, another contact was in her phone, reading:

'Hottie ?'

Harley raised an eyebrow in confusion and decided to text the number to try and find out more about who 'hottie' was. "Who is this?" She waited and put her phone down on the windowsill to drink the rest of her coffee, waiting for a reply

Dick was so deeply reading into Harley Quinn's file that he almost jumped out of his chair when he heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and smirked when he saw who it was. He read her message and sent her the message, "How about we meet up and I'll tell you all about me?"...


	4. It's all just an act

The reflection from the mirror shown Harley perfect figure standing in front of it. Her head was slightly tilted to the side like lost a dog. "Hmm..." she hummed as she looked at the dress that she was wearing. It was a long white dress that had a blue floral patten across it. "No... too long" she sighed as she turned around and disappeared back into her wardrobe

After a day or two of texting this 'Hottie' they both had decided to meet up at a small diner that was just a few blocks away. The weather was pretty dreary so Harley didn't have much to do lately. She was sick of spending her time indoors so going out to meet this guy was a good idea.

"Why can't I ever find anything good to wear!" She complained as she started to throw clothes into a large pile on the bed. "I think I'm gonna need to go back to the mall with Pammy" she sighed as she grabbed a maroon coloured shirt that sat above her belly button. She also grabbed out a pair of white high waisted jeans "I guess it'll have to do..." she sighed as she pulled the clothing on

Meanwhile, Dick also getting ready to leave. But he wasn't really fussed about what he wore. He just threw on a pair of black denim jeans, a blue shirt that clung to his muscular figure and a black leather jacket. He didn't even comb his black hair. He just ran his fingers through it. It didn't really matter anyways, his hair was probably just gonna get wet from the rain.

Dick got into black Lamborghini and made his way to the retro diner that Harley and him planned to meet at. He got out of the car and stood under some shelter, deciding to wait for Harley to arrive before he went inside. It was freezing cold and the wind just made the rain even colder against his body.

Though, just up the street Harley was frantically running to the cafe. She held an umbrella in her hand as she slightly shivered. She was too busy thinking about her makeup that she forgot to grab a jacket. Typical blonde moment. "I shouldn't of redone my eyebrows! I wouldn't of been late" she mumbled, mentally kicked herself for her mistake. But she didn't have time to think about her wrong doings. She was late and very nervous. She was just about to meet up with someone that she's never met, she's only texted him. He could be a 40 year old man. But let's face it, she has done crazier then this.

Harley stopped running when she looked at the diner. It was a small place on the corner of the block. Even though it was raining there was a few people sitting outside at tables under large umbrellas. Harley skimmed her eyes over the crowd, trying to figure out which one was the mystery man. She only knew basic things about him. Like the colour his hair and eyes. So she didn't exactly know which one 'hottie' was. She didn't even know if he was here. But as soon as Dick spotted her, he smiled. He could see how nervous she was and decided to introduce himself to her. He walked over to her and smiled, holding out his hand to her "Hello" he said as Harley turned to look at him. She instantly felt calmer as she shook his hand.

"You must be 'hottie'?" She chuckled as Dick nodded, pulling her under cover away from the rain. Harley did have an umbrella, but due to the wind, it was useless.

"That's me!" He laughed as Harley began to unfold her umbrella, after she shook off the rain drops. "But you can also call me Richard Grayson, or just Dick. It doesn't bother me" he said with a small shrug. But then Harley's eyes widened, looking up at him.

"Your that guy!" She exclaimed, pointing up at his chest. "Your that playboy! The adopted son of Bruce Wayne!" She said excitedly as Dick chuckled, nodding his head

"That's me" he clarified as Harley's smile grew from ear to ear. Dick began to then look around, slightly shivering from the cold weather "cmon, it's freezing out here. We should head inside" he chuckled as he walked over to the door, holding it open so she could walk inside.  
Once they were inside the diner, they both made their way over to a booth. Since Dick was a gentleman, he helped Harley slide into one side of it before he sat down too. Dick was positioned the opposite side of the table, his elbows resting on it.

"So why did you help me the other night? I'm sure you don't help many girls like me. I mean, you didn't have anything to gain from it, especially since I'm a wanted criminal and all" Harley sighed, whispering the last sentence. She picked up the menu and began to read it, deciding what she shoulder order

"I don't know, I was in a good mood. Besides, I couldn't just leave you out in the rain. You would of gotten sick" he chuckled and grabbed a menu for himself. "what are you gonna be getting?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the paper in his hands.

"I think I'll get... a strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger!" She chuckled happily and looked up at him. She couldn't get over the fact that she was siting in a diner with the adopted son of Bruce Wayne! What would people think? What would the press think?! Harley Quinn and Dick Grayson on a date would definitely make the front page. Wait, did I say date? Heh, maybe it was in Harley's eyes. Or at least she hoped.

"I'm gonna get a coffee and a steak burger" he smiled and looked up at her as he placed the menu aside.

Soon they both ordered their meals and they both were digging into their food. Dick didn't really care about if he had some ketchup sauce dripping down his chin, there was no clean way of eating a burger. But on the other hand, Harley tried her best to try and stop the lettuce from falling out of the two buns. They spoke about the weather for some of the time, but soon it drifted onto the subject of her and Joker. "So, what's going on with you and Joker?" Dick asked curiously as he picked up a french fry from his plate and ate it "Shouldn't you be with him now?"

"He and I got into an argument which didn't exactly end well, so right now I'm actually kinda avoiding him" she admitted as she looked down at her plate.

"Did he hurt you? What was the argument about?" He asked. The whole reason why he was asking the questions was because he was trying to get information. He didn't believe Harley was as bad as she acted

"He pushed me out of a car, I failed to follow his orders. I deserved it" she sighed depressingly, pushing her plate back. She hadn't exactly finished her meal, but all this talk about Joker made her loose her appetite. Her actions actually made Dick feel guilty. So he reached across the table, gently placing his hand over hers.

"Hey... no one deserves to be treated like that. Not even a villain like you" he whispered as Harley looked up at him. Part of her wanted to believe him, but she'd lived her life with Joker for so long, that it's become normal for her. She didn't exactly want to talk about this anyways, so she wanted to change the subject.

"Your a cop, right?" She asked as Dick pulled his hand back, nodding. "If your a cop, then why haven't you put me in cuffs and hauled me to the Asylum?"

"Because if you've really left Joker, then I think you could try hard to get the most out of this second chance" he smiled as he pulled out a $50 note from his pocket and put it down on the table. Harley sighed and looked at the money on the table.

"At least let me pay for my half, please?" She asked as she opened her purse.

"No, if you want a second chance, then your gonna need as much money as you can" he chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and he helped her out of the booth. "I'll drive you home, it's too wet for you to be walking" he smiled as he let go of her hand, beginning to lead her out of the diner.

He helped her into his car, using his leather jacket to stop some of the rain from getting her wet. He then ran around the other side of her car and got in, immediately speeding off. "Your a lucky man Mr Grayson" she chuckled as she ran her hands over the expensive leather on the seats "I would kill for a car like this" she chuckled as Dicks eyes slightly widened.

"I hope not" he laughed as he had his hands glued to the steering wheel. He stopped the car out the front of her house and smiled "call me if you ever need help, okay?" He said as he turned in his seat to look at her. Harley nodded as she began to undo her seatbelt.

"Thank you Richard" she smiled and quickly leaned forward to hug him. She had never felt this way. Like someone actually cared about her. But she pulled back from the hug and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek "I hope to see you around" she said as she climbed out of the car.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" He laughed and Harley shrugged.

"I'll try" she said as she began to run inside the house, Dicks car pulling out onto the road again.


	5. Payback

Dick was laying on his bed with one of his arms hanging off the side. His hand was resting on the ground as his head was buried into his pillow. The sheets covered half of his body, revealing his slightly scarred and muscular back. But he was soon awoken from his slumber when his phone began to vibrate on his nightstand. "Dammit" Dick yawned and sat up, rubbing his stinging eyes. He grabbed his phone as he began to pull on his Nightwing suit. It was late at night and he had just woken up from a nap. After he got home from the diner he decided to catch up on some sleep so he could feel better when he went on patrol. But he felt the complete opposite. The nap just made him feel groggy and weak.

"There is a disturbance in down town Blüdhaven, Master Grayson" Alfred said as Dick held his phone up to his ear

"Thanks Al. Mark it on the map. I'll sort it out" he mumbled tiredly and hung up his phone, tossing it back into the nightstand again. He placed his mask over his eyes and walked over to the window. He opened it and jumped out. At first he just let himself fall 5-6 stories. There was something about the feeling of falling and the air rushing through his hair that was accelerating. It reminded him of the good old days, when he was in the circus. But all good things come to an end. So he quickly grappled up to another building, landing on the roof.  
Through his eye mask he could see a map that came up, identifying the location that the ruckus was coming from. So he immediately began to jump from building to building, heading to the spot on the map. As soon as Nightwing arrived he perched himself on top of a street lamp. He looked down at the street below, staying in the shadows.

Harley was walking along the streets, her gun plastered in her hands. After all that talk about Joker with Dick, it actually made her become raged with emotions. She didn't really know what she was feeling. A mixture of hurt, guilt, anger and even sadness. So to relive her emotions she decided to go out and let her emotions out on other people. Harley first started off with shooting at random pedestrians on the sidewalk, but then she actually began to smirk when she saw a group of Jokers men down an alley way. She had no idea why they were in Blüdhaven. Probably to get a shipment of guns or something. "Hello boys!" She giggled and skipped up to them, starting to randomly shoot at them. She wanted to get payback on Joker, so she decided to start with something small, kill off a few of his men. Most of the clown masked men died instantly. But a few put up a fight. Due to Harley's gymnastics skills she could easily avoid most shots. Unfortunately Harley was too cocky and one of the men shot her. The bullet hit her in her thigh, making blood immediately drip down her leg. "You stupid asshole!" She screamed, but before she could shoot the man, Nightwing landed onto of the man, instantly knocking him out. He stood up and stared at Harley, narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

"Stop playing games Harley! Drop your weapon and I might drive you to the Blüdhaven Police Department. If not, you can walk. I need the exercise anyways" he chuckled and looked at her wounded leg. But Harley wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh chickenwing" she sighed, trying not to apply too much pressure to her leg. "I think you need a new suit, because you don't scare me" she chuckled and raised her gun up to him. But Nightwimg didn't even flinch. He stood his ground. Blüdhaven is his city to protect and he wouldn't let a crazy clown like her wander the streets.

"Last warni-" he was cut off when Harley began to shoot at him. But to avoid the fire of bullets, he quickly jumped to the side, taking cover behind a big green dumpster.

"Poor little birdy is scared" she teased and began to walk over to the dumpster. But when she looked at where Nightwing was supposed to be hiding, he wasn't there anymore. The only thing that was behind the dumpster was a few pieces of rubbish and a mouldy banana peel.  
Suddenly he was standing behind her, his hands behind his back.

"you looking for me?" He chuckled as Harley jumped at his voice. She quickly turned around to throw a punch at him but he caught her fist and twisted it behind her back. "Looks like your walking to the Blüdhaven Police Department" he chuckled and slapped on the cuffs around her wrists. Harley fought against the restraints, but it only made her wince at her leg pain.

"I hate you!" She growled as Nightwing began to push her down the alleyway. But as he walked away, he left an anonymous tip to the police so they know about the dead thugs in the alleyway.

After half an hour of walking and complaining, Harley began to stumble. Her leg was killing her and she had lost a lot of blood from the wound. Nightwing was beginning to wonder if she would even make it to the BPD, alive. So he stopped walking and pulled her over to a street lamp "I'm going to get some bandages to wrap your leg" he sighed as he cuffed her to the post. He then disappeared into a random retail store.

"Stupid heroes. Stupid Nightwing" Harley mumbled as she tried to pull her wrists free. But she couldn't, it was too tight. She then began to look around for a plan to escape. All she could see was a little boy, probably an orphan, searching through a trash can. "Hey!" She called out "I'll give you some money if you do me a favour"

"How much?" Asked the boy as he slowly made his way over to her. He was a boy with orange hair, probably at the age of 14.

"I'll give you all that I have on me, and... a packet of gum. Please?" She begged. The boy nodded and walked over to her.

"Fine, I'll help". Harley sighed in relief and looked up at the boy.

"take a bobby pin from my hair and unlocks the cuffs" she instructed "and if you touch anywhere else, I'll kill you!" She growled. But the boy didn't seem to be afraid of her words. He just reached into her hair and pulled out the small brown metal. He crouched down behind her and began to work the bobby pin in the lock, attempting to get her free.  
There was a

'Click'

and the cuffs released around her wrists, making Harley sigh in relief. She used the lamp post to help her stand up and she immediately emptied her pockets on the ground. "Thanks kid" The boy got to his knees, beginning to pick up all the items that fell out of her pocket as she began to limp away.

Nightwing walked out of the store with a bag of medical supplies but instantly began to growl when he saw that Harley had escaped. Though, deep down he was also a bit relieved. He didn't want to take her to the BPD. When Dick saw Harley at the diner earlier in the day, he saw another side of her. She was... normal. And he believed that he could help her give up her old ways. So for that once, he let her go.


	6. Infection

***Caution* This chapter has some strong language and gory scene** s

Harley lurched into her apartment, her bloody hand over her bullet wound. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka before also grabbing her first aid supplies. She then collapsed onto her couch as she growled out in pain.

Harley had just arrived home from her 'outing' when she ran into the hero Nightwing. It resulted in her getting shot in the left thigh by one of Jokers men. So currently she was retrieving the bullet from her leg and dealing with the wound. She slid off her heels, slightly wincing in pain as she took the lid of the vodka off. She rummaged through her medical supplies and pulled out an aspirin and quickly drank it with the vodka. She put the vodka aside and grabbed a pair of tweezers "cmon you can do it..." she mumbled to herself, just trying to build up her confidence. After a few moments of hesitation she quickly dug the tweezers into her skin, howling in pure pain. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck!" She screamed as she pulled the bullet out of her leg and placed it down on the coffee table with shaking hands. She panted and threw her head back, staring up at the ceiling. "That's not even the worse part yet..." she sighed and then looked back into the medical bag, pulling out the antiseptic ointment. She took a deep breath and opened the bottle, looking at the liquid inside the bottle. She pulled her shirt up and put the fabric between her teeth, bitting down on it hard. She then poured the liquid over the wound. She screamed out in pain as her body twitched at the pain. But obviously her screams was muffled due to her shirt in her mouth.  
Soon the twitching stopped and the intense pained died down, letting Harley think clearly again. She took shaky breaths, slightly sighing in relief since the hardest part was over. Once she wrapped a bandage around her thigh she limped to the bedroom and felt back on her bed. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep off the rest of the pain. So after about an hour of trying to ignore the pain, she soon fall to sleep.

The next morning wasn't any better for Harley, in fact, she felt worse. She pulled the covers off her legs and looked down at her wound. The skin around the wound has began to turn a mixture of red and yellow. Blood and pus had also soaked through the bandages that she had applied. Harley reached her hands up to her blonde hair and pulled at it roughly as she laid back on the back "dammit!" She yelled. The wound had definitely become infected over night. At this rate, Harley would soon turn ill and even die. So she had no other choice. She needed someone to help her. So she grabbed her phone and texted Dick Grayson,  
'Hey, I know it's early, but I need you. I'm not okay...'

Meanwhile Dick was already awake and was getting ready for work. He stood in his kitchen as he flicked through the newspaper, sipping at his coffee. He heard his phone vibrate and he placed his mug down on the counter, pulling his phone from his pocket. As soon as he read her message he immediately put the mug in the sink. He then rushed into the bedroom to change out of his police uniform. He wasn't going to work today. He was going to make sure Harley was okay first. He called up the BPD and informed them that he couldn't make it to work today. He then grabbed his keys and sent Harley a quick message,  
'Omw!'

There was a knock at the door of Harley's apartment but she was still in bed. "It's open!" She called out, hearing the door open. Dick burst into the room and looked at Harley, words seeming to just fall out of his mouth.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?!" He asked quickly. He didn't expect Harley to be this bad from a bullet wound that she had gotten not even 24 hours ago.

"It's my leg, it's infected pretty badly" she winced, pulling the blankets off her legs to show Dick.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled as he stared down at the wound. "I've got a first aid kit in my car, wait here. I'll have you fixed up in no time" he said as he quickly walked out of the room. Only to return a few moments later, "how are you with needles?" He asked as he knelt down beside her bed, pulling out a needle with a yellow liquid. Harley gulped and looked at the needle.

"I've had better encounters with needles" she admitted. But she let Dick push the needle into her skin. He injected the liquid and he pulled the needle back out, smiling up at her.

"All done. That should get rid of the infection. But for now, you aren't allowed out of this bed" he smiled and stood up as Harley nodded.

"Thank you Dick" she sighed and looked up at him. "I didn't want to interrupt your day, but I just didn't really know what to do" she frowned. Dick just waved her off and smiled.

"Non-sense, I'm happy to help" he said happily as he walked over to the door. "I'm gonna stay here for the day, okay? I'm gonna make you some breakfast so just relax" he smiled and walked out of the room. It was weird. Usually Harley would always be out of bed and looking after Joker. She would be busy making sure everything would be up to his standards. Some times she would feel like his slave, but then again, Joker was a very busy man.


	7. Heartbreak

The entire apartment was filled with the smell of bacon, eggs and sausages. It hasn't smelt this good in ages. Harley literally wanted to jump up and skip to the kitchen. But she had to stay in bed, almost drooling at the amazing smell. Due to Harley's infected gunshot wound she wasn't allowed to leave the bed and Dick had decided to take care of her. He didn't know why he's decided to, or why he cares so much. But he couldn't leave Harley in such a terrible state like that. I mean, he's a hero for gods sake. Plus, Dick has seen another side of Harley. A side the he never thought was possible from her. He thought she was just crazy and there was no way to help her. But apparently behind that makeup and costume, she was just as normal as anyone else. She just needed to be treated normally. And the people in Arkham definitely wasn't treating her normally. When Harley was admitted to Arkham Asylum she would under go all different kinds of 'treatments'. She would be dosed up onto lots of drugs and then given electric shock treatment. At the end of the day, Harley was usually numb. It wasn't even helping her at all. It would make things so much worse. "Breakfast is served!" Dick chuckled happily as he walked into the room with a tray in his hands. He laid the tray down on her lap and smiled "bonappetit!" Dick said as Harley smiled, looking down at the food in her lap.

"It smells as good as it looks!" She giggled, taking her knife and fork in her hands "let's see if it's good with taste"

"I'm not the best cook. But I try my best" he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood beside her bed as he watched her take her first bite of her breakfast. For some reason this felt like the most nerve racking thing that he'd ever had to endure. But his nerves soon died down when Harley smiled at the taste, looking up at him.

"It's delicious!" She said happily, taking another bite from her fork. "I haven't had something this good in ages! I'm impressed, Dicky" she giggled. Dick slightly blushed at the nickname, but he laughed it off.

"Didn't Joker ever cook anything like this for you?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his ocean blue eyes.

"No. Joker never really cooked. He didn't even cook for himself. If I didn't cook for him, I think he would of starved" she frowned and used her knife to poke at her sausage on the plate. "Honestly... I'm worried about him. I kinda miss him" she admitted. Dick frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her right thigh.

"You shouldn't be worried about him. From what I heard, he was never worried about you" he sighed and looked down. "Look, sorry about the tough love, but if he truly loved you he wouldn't beat you and he wouldn't hide his feelings, if he had any. He told you what you wanted to hear... You got played. But it's not the end of the world. You are a beautiful women and any guy would be lucky to have you, okay?" He said as he squeezed her thigh reassuringly. Harley looked down at his hand as she slightly teared up. He was right but Harley didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that those years of her life was a waste of time.

"Your wrong!" She cried as she pushed the tray of her half eaten breakfast away. "He does love me! You never saw him the way that I did" she cried. Seeing how upset Harley was made Dick frown. He didn't really know how to calm her down. But if he didn't calm her down, she could get worse. So he leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug. It took a few seconds for Harley to slowly snake her arms around him. But when she did she immediately burst into tears, crying into his chest. Dick just held Harley, gently rubbing her back.

"Shh... it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise" he whispered. But Harley didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. For some reason it felt really good to cry. It was like she had all her emotions bottled up for so long that she was used to the constant pain. She was used to the constant heart break and disappointment.

"I always wanted to start a family with him. I wanted to be happy with him" she cried into his chest, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"It's not too late" he whispered soothingly. "You just have to find someone who loves you for you"

"No one will love me" she mumbled and pulled back from him. "I'm a monster! Even my shirt says so!" She said as she pointed across the room to a mannequin that had her 'Daddy's Lil Monster' outfit on it.

"Those words don't define who you are. The only person who truely knows who you are, is you" he said as he looked down at her. "How about we watch a movie, okay? Maybe that will cheer you up" he smiled. Harley nodded and looked down, slightly sniffling.

"As long as I get to choose the movie" she mumbled as Dick nodded. He stood up and picked her up, bridal style.

"Of course" he smiled and walked out of the bedroom with her in his arms. He placed her down on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch. He threw it over her and passed her the tv remote. He then sat next to her and sighed. "Just please no chick flicks. I didn't want to say that I stayed home from work just to watch chick flicks" he laughed, making Harley gasp.

"You stayed home from work? For me?" She asked in disbelief, cuddling into the blankets.

"Of course I did" he said simply. "And a good think that I did too" Harley slightly blushed and nudged his arm.

"You didn't have to do that for me!"

"I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to watch movies instead of working" he chuckled and looked at her. "Speaking of which, what kind of movie do you wanna watch? Sci-fi, romance, action, horror?" He asked curiously. Harley chuckled and turned on Netflix on the tv. She then went to the horror category and then looked at Dick.

"Lets watch horror movies until one of us gets scared" she smirked as she put on the movie, 'Silent Hill'. Dick smirked and leaned back in the couch.

"Bring it on!"


	8. work work work work work

After a long day of watching movies and eating lots of popcorn, both Harley and Dick fell asleep on the couch. Dick slept upright as Harley slept across the couch, her head resting in his lap. The tv was still turned on as Dick snored, his head resting back against the couch.

The next morning at about 8am the birds chirped loudly as sunshine beamed into the room through the window. But that wasn't what woke them. What woke them was Dicks phone that vibrated loudly against the wood of the coffee table.

'Bzzzt'

Dick groaned as his head lolled to the side. They didn't sleep till about 2am so he was still tired.

'Bzzzt'

He forced his eyes open and glanced down at Harley. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he reached over to the table and picked up his phone. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. It was Zac, his partner at work. Yesterday Zac covered Dicks ass at work and told the commissioner that Dick was sick. But today, Zac might not be as convincing. So Dick had to go to work. Dick declined the call as Harley woke up, yawning. She opened her eyes and slightly jumped. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should of used one of the cushions" she mumbled as Dick stood up.

"It's... whatever" he shrugged and began to walk to the kitchen. "How's your leg feel?" He called out as he began to make himself a coffee.  
Meanwhile Harley stayed in the lounge room and remained sitting on the couch. She glanced down at her leg and sighed slightly.

"It's not swollen anymore but it still hurts" she called out.

"Well I've gotta work today so I can't stay for much longer" he sighed.

"It's fine, I'll catch up on my sleep" she sighed as she laid back on the couch, closing her eyes again. Dick nodded and walked into the lounge room, a hot coffee in his hand.

"I'll come back after work to check up on you and see if you need anything done, okay?" He said as he sipped at his coffee. Harley nodded and opened one of her eyes to look at him.

"You don't have to..." she sighed and closed her eyes again. "But if you do... could you bring me some sushi?" She asked with an innocent smile. Dick nodded and smiled down at her.

"Of course. There is some fruit salad in the fridge. Get some more rest and then eat it. Some fruit should make you feel better" he said as he quickly finished the rest of his coffee. He walked back to the kitchen and put the mug in the sink.

"Thank you, Dick..." she sighed and rolled onto her side, beginning to try and fall back to sleep. Which wouldn't be hard since she had dark bags under her eyes.

Dick left quietly, letting her get some sleep. He went straight back to his apartment to have a quick shower and to get dressed into his police uniform. He then made his way to the BPD. But when he arrived he noticed that there was lots of cars. Every now and then some teen would mess with the department and say that there was a threat somewhere. Like a bomb in a school or at mall. So lots of people would come into work to help with the threat, but usually it was always fake. So today must of been another one of those days since so many people was in at work. Dick parked his car in one of the spare car parks and climbed out. He slid his hat over his jet black hair and walked inside. Inside the building it was hectic. People shouted over each other to try and talk to the commissioner. But then he spotted Zac climbing on top of one of the desk and put two fingers in his mouth. He whistled loudly, stopping everyone from shouting. Once it was silent Zac yelled out over the large crowd. "Will you all shut the fuck up and let the commissioner speak?" He yelled. The commissioner looked over at Zac and nodded appreciatively as Zac then spotted Dick on the other side of the room. He smiled and jumped off the desk, making his way over to him through the crowd. "Your just in time!" He chuckled and nudged his arm. "Scarecrow has placed a threat on the city so the commish is about to do a speech"

"Wow... lucky me..." Dick mumbled and rolled his eyes. Usually the commissioner would drag his speeches on for too long so then you forget what the entire speech is even about. So instead of Dick listening to the boring speech he made his way over to his desk. He sat down in his seat and yawned.

"Another long night?" Zac chuckled and sat down at his desk directly across from Dicks.

"I stayed up watching Netflix" he whispered, trying not to interfere with the commissioners speech. "Anyways, what's up with Crane?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair. Zac shrugged and flipped through scarecrows file that sat on his desk.

"Rumour has it that Joker and Scarecrow are working together to make a gas" he sighed making Dick grit his teeth

"dammit. I hate that son of a bitch" he grumbled as Zac laughed.

"Who doesn't, mate?"

After a long day at work and trying to find scarecrow or Joker, Dick decided to head back to Harley's place. He stood up and pulled off his tie. "Well I'm gonna head home. Tell the wife and kids that I said 'hi'" he smiled as Zac nodded.

"I will. Clair always asks about you" he chuckled. Dick smiled and nodded.

"You a lucky man" he laughed and walked out of the building, walking over to the car. He climbed in and began to drive to Harley's apartment again. He honestly kind of worried about her. With this threat against the city he was worried that Joker would somehow drag Harley into it. But that's when he remembered, sushi. Dick soon pulled up at her apartment and stepped out of the car, beginning to walk inside with the sushi that he brought for her. "Honey I'm home!" He joked as Harley chuckled.

"I'm in here!" She called out. Harley was in the bathroom laying in the bathtub. But she had loads of bubbles in the bath so none of her body was showing when Dick walked in. When she saw the sushi he was carrying she immediately gasped. "You remembered!" She said excitedly. Dick chuckled and nodded as he walked over to the mirror and fixed up his hair.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" He chuckled and turned to look at her. She slightly blushed and looked up at him. He was so much sweeter then Joker ever was. He actually made her happy.

"Thank you Dicky" she smiled and he nodded, beginning to walk out.

"Call out if you need anything" he smiled and Harley stood up, immediately wrapping the towel around herself.

"Wait! Can you wrap my leg again?" She asked and Dick turned around to look at her.

"Of course. Come sit down on the bed" he said as Harley nodded. She walked out to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, the towel still around herself.

"How was work?" She asked as Dick grabbed a bandage and kneeled down in front of her on the ground.

"It was alright" he shrugged as he began to wrap her leg slowly. "It was kinda busy, but that's normal" he explained as his fingers brushed against her warm skin of her thigh. Harley just looked down at him, watching him. Something about him just made her heart ache. She slowly reached down to his dark hair and gently ran her fingers through it. She didn't know why she did it, but his hair was so soft. Dick slightly blushed and looked up at her, finishing with the bandage. "There you go" he whispered as Harley gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered as Dick remained kneeling in front of her. She then placed her other hand on his other cheek, gently bitting her bottom lip...


	9. What am I doing?

***Caution to younger readers. There will be mature scenes throughout this chapter***

"Thank you" she whispered as Dick remained kneeling in front of her. She then placed her other hand on his other cheek, gently bitting her bottom lip. Then what she did next was like fireworks for her. She leaned down to his face, pressing her soft lips up to his.  
Dick knew it was wrong but he found himself kissing her back. He was secretly a hero and she was a villain. They were great enemies. But for some odd reason, it felt so good. It felt so right.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Harley pulled back, her cheeks as red as blood. She didn't know what to say. She just got caught up in the moment. But before she did say anything, Dick stood up and placed a hand on the side of her neck. He then began to kiss her again. But this time, it was deeper. Harley closed her eyes as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck. She slowly laid back across the bed as Dick laid down on top of her. Something about his kisses was different to Jokers. Dicks kisses was gentle, he seemed to savour each and every kiss. The way his hands traveled up her body gave her goosebumps. The feeling driving Harley crazy. Something about his kisses made Harley want to beg for more. Maybe it was because Dicks lips tasted like sugar. Or maybe it was because Harley actually felt loved. Dick pulled back from her lips, slightly panting from how deeply they kissed.

"You taste like fairy floss..." he whispered before he pushed her blonde hair away from her neck. He then began to kiss her jaw and slowly made his way down to her neck. He left small hickeys against her porcelain skin as Harley combed her fingers through his hair. Dicks lips against Harley's neck made her skin tingle, it almost made her moan. But she bit down on her bottom lip, forcing the urge away.

"Dick..." she mumbled as she kept her eyes closed. "Be careful okay? Me leg still hurts..."

"I won't hurt you. I promise" he mumbled against the skin of her neck. And he meant what he said. He didn't want to hurt her. He wasn't Joker. And what he said meant so much to Harley. She spent so long walking on eggshells. She had to be so careful around Joker. But around Dick she felt safe. Finally.

Dick worked his lips down her body, leaving small hickeys over her neck, breasts and even her stomach. Harley had lost her pants, shirt and bra alongside Dicks shirt and pants. He pulled back from her stomach and looked up at her, a hand resting on one of her breasts. But he didn't say anything. Harley knew that he was asking for her permission. So she nodded silently and Dick immediately began to pull her red lace panties off of her pale legs. Harley sat up and helped Dick take off his boxers, watching his hard member spring out. Honestly, it was bigger then she thought. But Dick just chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips again. "Don't worry. I promised I wouldn't hurt you..." Dick slowly slid himself into her, making sure he didn't hurt her. Usually Joker wouldn't care, all he cared about was his own pleasure. But Dick made sure that she was comfortable. He made sure she was okay and also made sure that she was getting pleasured just like he was.  
Harley moaned loudly as Dick began to steadily thrust in and out of her. He had his hands on her hips as he leaned his upper body down, beginning to slowly caress her breasts.

After a while Dick groaned loudly and pulled out of Harley, his hot seed squirting all over her stomach. Harley panted and looked up at him, her whole body weak from their session.

"Oh my god..." she mumbled and closed her eyes, laying her head tiredly on her pillow. "I needed that..." she admitted as Dick collapsed beside her, nodding in agreement. Harley rolled onto her side and cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Thank you..." she whispered as Dick smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you too..." he whispered as Harley began to fall asleep, her hot breath against his neck. Dick began to also fall asleep with her, holding her close to him.

In the middle of the night Dick woke up, he was never really used to sleeping at night since he had a night job. So he quietly climbed out of the bed and watched how Harley cuddled his pillow tightly. Harley continued to sleep, in fact, it was the best sleep she's had in ages. So Dick decided not to wake her, it would only lead to billions of questions anyways. So he quietly walked out of the room after he found his clothes and pulled them on. He decided to walk back to his apartment. He couldn't sleep so he was going on patrol. It would pass time till Harley woke up anyways. So he arrived home, pulling on his costume and heading out to the rooftops in search of the usual crime.  
But sadly, tonight was quiet. So Dick sat down on the edge of the library roof and looked down at the pavement. "Your such an idiot!" He growled as he pulled at his dark hair. "You just had sex with Harley Quinn! Jokers ex girlfriend! What's gonna happen now? She's gonna think that this is more. Your gonna make her fall in love" he sighed and leaned back, laying back across the roof. He looked up at the stars and frowned. "Your gonna make yourself fall in love..."


	10. Scars

After a few more hours of patrol, Dick looked down at his watch and sighed. "Dammit... its 6am... I should get back" he said to himself as he pulled out his grappling gun. First he headed back to his apartment to change out of his costume and into his clothes from before. He then made it back to Harley's apartment as the sun began to rise. Dick pulled off his clothes again and slid back into the bed, trying not to disturb her sleep. Luckily Harley remained asleep as Dick decided to also get some more sleep.

The next morning Harley woke up first. She crawled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She then walked out to the kitchen and began to make him some breakfast and a coffee. Half way through making his eggs, Dick walked into the kitchen, yawning. "Morning" he said, only wearing some boxers. Harley turned around to look at him.

"Morning Dicky" she chuckled as she held a spatula in her hand. "I hope your hungry! I don't know how much a cop eats" she laughed and began to plate up his breakfast. Dick stood behind her and watched her, a small smile spread across his face. Usually he had to make his own breakfast and he wasn't the best cook.

"Thank you Harley" he smiled and leaned against the counter as he crossed his arms across his chest. Harley poured him a hot coffee and smiled as he put the cup and plate on a tray. She then turned to him and held the tray out to him.

"Here you go Dicky" she chuckled as Dick took the tray happily.

"Thanks Harley" he smiled and gently pecked her cheek before he turned around and placed the tray down on the counter. He then began to eat the food slowly. But when he turned around Harley saw scars that riddled his back. She frowned and gently placed his hand on his back. Some of the scars looked new, others looked years old.

"How did you get these?" She whispered as Dick just looked down at his food, keeping his back to her. He couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't know about his secret identity. Yet.

"I'm a cop... injuries like those come with the job" he sighed and turned around to face her, scars riddling his chest also. "I'm guessing it's the same with being a villain too" he said as he noticed a scar on her shoulder. Harley frowned and pulled her shirt over her shoulder, covering the scar.

"Yeah... I guess your right" she sighed and looked down as Dick placed a hand on her upper arm.

"I have some business to take care of today. How about we'll meet up later on tonight and I'll take you for dinner?" He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Then we can talk about last night. Deal?" He whispered as Harley nodded, looking up at him.

"Deal" she whispered.

Harley had organised with her best friend, Poison Ivy that she was going to the mall together since Dick had other stuff to do. And that stuff that he was doing was going to Wayne Manor. Dick hadn't seen the batfamily in ages and right now he needed help with the Scarecrow and Joker case. He didn't really know much about their plans. He didn't even know that Joker and Crane were buddies. And that slightly made his skin crawl. They are both very dangerous men and they could accomplish some terrible things together.

When Dick arrived to the manor he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He went to ring the door bell, but before he could, Alfred opened the door. "Master Grayson! It's good to see you again" he smiled.

"It's good to see you again Al" he smiled as they both shook each others hands. He then walked inside, hearing Jason and Tim arguing as they played the PlayStation 4. Dick then turned around and looked at Alfred. "Where's Bruce?"

"Master Wayne is in the Batcave with Young Master Wayne. Master Wayne hasn't gotten much sleep so he seems to be agitated" Alfred explained. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked. But Dick shook his head and waved him off politely.

"No thanks. I'm just here to talk with Bruce. Then I'll be on my way" he smiled as he began to make his way over to an old grandfathers clock. He turned the big hand to the 7 and the little hand to the 3. Then the wall began to move, showing a dark passage way. Dick walked through it, soon revealing the large cave. Across the cave there was a large computer with Bruce sitting in front of it. To the side Damian sat in a chair as he read a book. "Have you heard?" Dick asked as he walked up to Bruce.

"Everyone in Gotham has heard..." Bruce mumbled as he typed away on the computer.

"It doesn't really fit Jokers memo..." Dick sighed and looked at the batcomputers screen. "Joker doesn't really work with other villains" he sighed as Damian looked up from his book.

"Apart from Harley Quinn" Damian said.

"Joker doesn't work WITH her, Harley works FOR him" Dick sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Either way, something big is going to happen and we have to work out what that is"

"Maybe Joker is gonna backstab Crane" Damian said

"Or maybe the threat isn't real and that Joker made it up to keep our attention off other stuff" Dick said as Bruce growled. He looked frustrated and tired.

"How about tonight we go and and investigate. So we don't have to keep guessing" he grumbled as Dick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can't tonight" Dick said as Damian raised an eyebrow, putting his book that he was reading aside.

"Why?"

"I have a date" Dick said simplify with a small shrug. Damian gasped and sat forward.

"With who? Are you dating Miss Gordon again?!" Damian asked.

"No... its someone new... but your not getting any names" Dick said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "And don't even bother about stalking me you little weasel" he said and narrowed his eyes at the small boy. But then Bruce stood up, looking at Dick.

"He won't be following you anywhere. He'll be going on patrol tonight" he said as Damian sighed, slumping back in his chair.


	11. It's only a little fancy

After a long day of Harley shopping with Ivy she soon arrived home with what seemed like a billion bags. The bags was all sitting on top of her bed in the middle of her bedroom. The sheets on the bed was still messy since Dick never made the bed when he got up. But Harley didn't mind. She wasn't exactly the tidiest person either. You only had to look in her wardrobe to see that. "Your still coming, right? I brought a dress and everything!" Harley said as she was laid down across the best. She held her phone up to her ear as she spoke with Dick.

"Of course I am. I'v just got to get dressed, then I'll be over to pick you up" Dick said as he sat at his table in his apartment. Just like the rest of his apartment, he had stuff everywhere on it. Most of his apartment was filled with Chinese boxes and microwave meal packages. Working a day and night shift is hard when you also have to fit in 3 meals.

"Good" Harley smiled as she sat up on the bed and looked down at her thigh. She slightly ran the tip of her finger over the healing wound as she spoke. "Is it a fancy restaurant?" She asked, Dick soon answering.

"It's not too fancy" he shrugged as he looked down at the three files that sat in front of him. One was Jokers file. The other one was Scarecrows file and the last one was Harley's. "I'm gonna wear a suit... but it probably won't be ironed"

"Dick Grayson, ironing? You can't even make the bed" she laughed as she stood up, pulling out a dress from the bag.

"Very funny" he said sarcastically, but still laughed slightly. He flicked through Jokers file and looked down at a picture of Joker and Harley. They were standing in the middle of a street, kissing. It actually made Dick want to be sick just from looking at the photo. But he tried to act natural. "At least I'm better at gymnastics then you" he said challengingly, the corner of his lips curling up into a smirk. Harley gasped as she began to look through all her bags for her shoes.

"You didn't!"

"I did" he chuckled and closed the file he was looking at. "Anyways, hurry up and put on your makeup. I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay Dicky" Harley smiled as she hung up the phone. She tossed her phone on the bed and began to change into her dress. It was long and red. The material was slightly silky, but it perfectly clung to her natural edges and curves. She also pulled on some red heels and a few different golden jewels. She put on a quick layer of makeup when she heard a car horn from outside. "He's here!" She gasped and grabbed onto her purse as she ran to the door, her heels clicking loudly on the ground. She opened the door as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Some of her hair had fallen out of her messy bun on her head.

Dick climbed out of his black Lamborghini and began to walk over to her. "you look amazing" he smiled as she felt him take her hand, slightly squeezing it. "Are you ready?" He asked as Harley nodded eagerly.

"I'm starving!" She chuckled as he began to lead her to the car. He opened the door off her and she gently kissed his cheek before she got in. He made her feel like royalty, especially with his fancy car and expensive suit. The jewellery she was wearing wasn't even real gold.  
Dick climbed into the car and reeved the engine before he sped off. He always had a bad habit of speeding, but he liked it that way. It was fun. Plus, Harley didn't mind it.

"The press shouldn't be there. I booked the table under a false name" he explained as Harley nodded understandingly. If she had too much attention on her, police could come and arrest her then and there. Then Dick would loose his job. And as far as she knew, he loved his job.

"So how was your day anyways?" He asked.

"It was good. I went shopping and had a really good lunch. Do you know that place next to Roma Pizza? The salad bar?" She asked as Dick shook his head, slight laughing.

"I may be rich, but I eat most of my meals out of a cardboard box" he admitted. "Usually when I get out of work I'm too tired to cook. Plus, the meals are better then what I can cook anyways" Harley laughed and looked at him.

"Is that why your taking me out for dinner? So to don't kill me with your cooking?" She teased as Dick glanced at her, keeping his hands on the wheel.

"If I were to make you dinner, I would give you a microwave meal" he laughed with a slight smirk. "But you wouldn't know that, because I would put it on a nice plate and present it beautifully"

"You would do that for me?!" She gasped sarcastically as both Dick and her began to laugh. Dick continued to drive as they made small talk with each other, mostly talking about their day. But he soon pulled up at the restaurant and jumped out for the car. He handed the keys to the parking valet before he ran over to Harley's side. He opened her door and extended his hand to help her out. She slightly blushed and took his hand, getting out of the car.

"I'v always wanted to go here... but Joker said it was a waste of time"

"Well aren't you lucky that Iv brought you here" he smirked and began to lead her up to the door. He walked inside with her and he got seated at a table for two. Harley began to look over the menu as Dick looked down at the red table cloth, picking off a few lint balls. "Can I ask you an honest question?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair. Harley looked up from her menu and put it aside to look at him.

"Can we please enjoy the meal before we get into that?" She frowned and looked down. "I was really looking forward to decent food"

"Of course. What would you like?" Dick sighed and grabbed a menu for himself, letting his eyes skim over the food choices.

"Mmm.." she mumbled as she picked up the menu again. "I'll have the grilled chicken and garden salad" she said as she put the menu down so she could look at him again. "Also, can I have a glass of wine?" She asked as Dick nodded. He put his hand up in the air as he waved at one of the waiters.

"You can have whatever you'd like" he smiled and also put his menu down as the waiter come over.

"What would you like sir?" Asked the old waiter. He had grey hair with large circular glasses. But he did also wear a fancy black suit like the other waiters.

"For the lady she would like grilled chicken with a garden salad and I'll have... the steak and chips" he smiled and looked up at him, watching the waiter scribbled down their order on a note pad. "And we'll have a glass of your finest glass of wine"

"Your meals shall be served soon" he smiled and nodded at both Dick and Harley as he walked away.

"You told me it wasn't going to be that fancy!" Harley exclaimed quietly. "If I knew it was gonna be this fancy, then I would of put on better makeup of a few clips in my hair"

"You look beautiful already though" Dick said reassuringly as he began to idly play with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Harley slightly blushed and looked down.

"You don't look that bad yourself" she chuckled and looked down at the salt and pepper. "Even though you didn't iron your clothes" she teased.

"I'm here for the meal and for you. Not to look like a mannequin" he chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, you definitely have the body of a mannequin... just with more scars" she chuckled softly and pushed a stand of her hair behind her ear. Dick didn't really feel like talking about his scars and how he got them, so he decided to casually change the subject.

"That reminds me... Do you plan on going back to Joker at all?" He asked curiously.

"No... Not anymore" she sighed and looked down. "You've helped me see what he actually is"

"A crazy psychopath who doesn't deserve your time and love?" He asked as Harley nodded softly.

"Yeah... I guess" she sighed and looked up at him as he reached over the table, gently taking her hand.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise" he whispered and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Harley nodded and held onto his hand as the waiter came back and poured them both a glass of wine. Dick smiled and took a glass, holding it up in the air. "To a new beginning" he said cheerfully as Harley raised her glass, gently tapping it against his. They both sipped at their glasses and continued to talk until their food was served to them.

"It tastes amazing!" Harley said in complete happiness. "I haven't had a meal like this in ages!"

"Your welcome, harls" he chuckled and took a bite from his steak. "So, anyways. What do you want us to be?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Harley blushed and looked down, poking at a piece of lettuce.

"I don't know... but you are much kinder to me then Joker ever was" she said softly, looking up at him. "I like that about you..."

"You deserve to be treated like a human, not an animal" he shrugged and continued to eat. "But do you have any feelings for me? Or was last night just a mistake?"

"What? No it wasn't a mistake!" She said quickly with widened eyes. "Why? Did you think it was?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No... I don't think it was" he said and stared across the table at her. But he didn't really know if he believed himself. He lived a double life and Harley didn't even know about it.

"So what? Do we both have feeling for each other?" She asked with a slight blush at her cheeks.

"I suppose so" he chuckled with a shrug.

"Good... Thank you" she whispered softly as Dick smiled, shovelling more food into his mouth.

"No problem" he smiled and sipped at his glass again.

After they both cleared their plates, Dick paid the bill and then walked Harley out to his car. The breeze was cold, but it was gentle, tugging at a few stands of Harley's hair. "Thanks for tonight... I really needed a night out" she chuckled as she linked her arm with his.

"So did I honestly... work has been really busy" he chuckled and walked to his car, opening the door for her. Harley kissed his cheek briefly before she climbed into the car.

"Well if you ever need to relax, come over to my place. We can watch some movies" she chuckled as Dick climbed into the car also.

"I would really enjoy that after a day of work" he smiled and started the car, pulling onto the streets. "I would invite you over, but my apartment is a complete mess" he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Dicky! I would be going over to see you. Not to sticky nose at your house... thought I would be interested at how a playboy like you lives" she laughed as he laughed with her.

"It's nothing like you think. Just lots of microwave meals" he said as Harley looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a maid or something?" She asked as Dick shook his head.

"I may be famous and rich, but in my apartment, I don't act like that. I spend most of my time on the couch in my boxers" he chuckled and shrugged softly. "That is if I'm not working"

"Your a very busy man. I'm surprised at how you fit me into your schedule" she laughed as Dick pulled up to the front of Harley's apartment.

"Well I usually don't get time to enjoy myself. But when I'm with you, I have fun" he smiled and turned to look at her, watching as her cheeks went to a dark red.

"Thank you Dick... for everything" she whispered as she began to gather up her things. "Call me later, okay?"

"Of course" he said as he leaned over to gently kiss her lips. Nothing too passionate. Just enough to taste her sugar sweet lips.


	12. Patrol

The sun set along the horizon as darkness covered the busy city. The lights throughout the municipality turned on, lighting the city up bright. The stars and moons shone shadows down into the darkness of alleyways and homes as they sat high in the sky. The quiet sound of cars and police sirens echoed through the streets as Robin stood on the edge of an apartment building. His cape flew in the soft breeze that traveled around him. But it was a nice cool breeze that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Sorry I'm late" came a voice from behind him. But when Robin heard the new sound, he didn't even jump. He just kept his gaze on the lights.

"We have a job to do, Nightwing" Robin said as he turned around to face his much older brother. Even though Damian and Dick weren't blood brothers, they still were family and acted like brothers. "Batgirl is searching cameras throughout the city to see if she can isolate a place to look" he explained as Nightwing nodded, walking up to the edge of the building too. The wind blew through his charcoal hair as he crouched down, looking at the pavement below.

"Do you know how Batgirl is? I haven't spoken to her much since she got back" Nightwing sighed and bit his bottom lip. Barbara and Dick used to be in an intimate relationship. They were even going to get engaged. But she traveled to the UK to study in technology and as a secret agent school, to come back and share the experience with the rest of the batfamily. So the relationship was put onto a halt.

"I don't know. Batman told me that he's gonna host a welcoming back party for her though" Damian shrugged and kept his eyes glued on the lights. "Sounds boring"

"She hasn't even been bothered to call" Nightwing sighed and stood up again, making sure his mask was secure around his eyes. "Let's just scout the city. We much find them before she does" he shrugged and Robin nodded, not wasting any time and jumping off the building.  
Nightwing and Robin was tasked to search Blüdhaven for Joker and Scarcrow as Red Robin, Red Hood and Batman took Gotham. With the threats against Gotham and Blüdhaven Batman wasn't going to take any chances. They had to find the two maniacs before they did something terrible. Nightwing grappled through the city, searching every warehouse, alleyway and bar for them. But he had no luck. "Have you found the targets?" Nightwing asked as he pressed the comm in his ear.

"No luck" Robin reported back, making Nightwing groan. He was walking down an alleyway as he played with a wing ding in his hands.

"Alight. Keep looking" he sighed and tossed the wing ding at a dumpster. The sharp edge was lodged into the side of the dumpster, the clash of the metals echoed through the alleyway. He walked up to the dumpster and pulled the wing ding out. But his eyes widened slightly when he saw a pool of blood behind the dumpster. "Robin" he said as he spoke into the comm. "Iv found a body. Come to my location" he instructed as he began to drag the large dumpster back. He looked down at the pool of blood and saw a body. But it wasn't a normal body. The skin was pale, wearing a jester costume and a brown bag over the head. "Harley..." he whispered as he knelt down beside the body. The body had Harley's exact tattoos and even the same coloured nails. Dick gently placed his hand on her arm as he held back his tears that formed in his eyes. He gently squeezed her cold and tender arm as he choked back tears. She was dead and he was just beginning to see her true side. "I'll find whoever did this to you..." he mumbled and then looked at her shoulder. The sleeve of her shirt was disheveled so it showed her bare shoulder. But, there was no ragged scar across it. So he reached up to the paper bag and pulled it off the girls face. To his surprise, it wasn't Harley. It was just a random girl made to look like Harley Quinn. But the girls face had a smile carved into her cheeks, Jokers signature symbol. Dick began to growl as he clenched his fists, standing back up again.

"Who is it?" Asked Robin as he landed behind Nightwing. He didn't see her face. He just saw the costume. "Is that..?"

"No!" Nightwing snapped and turned around to look at Robin. "And we aren't any closer to catching Joker of Scarcrow!" He growled as Robin held his hands up defensively.

"Sorry for asking" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's almost morning. I'll call the BPD. Go home Grayson" Damian sighed and pulled off his mask to rub his eyes. He put his mask back on and Nightwing nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine... stay safe" he sighed and pulled out his grappling gun, aiming to the rooftop. Damian always asked much older and mature then what he was. But Dick didn't feel like arguing with h or anything. He wanted sleep and he wanted to make sure Harley was safe. So he went straight back to his apartment. He climbed through his window and ran to his bedroom, nearly tripping over a pair of shoes in the middle of the room. He stripped off his costume and began to change into a casual pair of clothing. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he grabbed his keys and ran out of his apartment. He took the elevator to the garage floor and ran to his car.

Dick pulled up at Harley's apartment and jumped out of the car. He swung open her door and called out to her. "Harley!" He yelled as he ran to the kitchen and then to the bathroom. "Harley where are you?!"

"Dick? What the hell?" Harley yawned as she stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a white singlet shirt and red lace panties. As soon as Dick laid eyes on Harley he ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a circle.

"Your okay!" He said as he stopped spinning her and looked over her body, checking for any wounds.

"I would be better if you didn't disturb my sleep" she yawned again and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Why am I not okay?"

"Shh.." he whispered and picked her up bridal style, making her slightly squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go back to bed" he said as he carried her to the bedroom.

Harley's head laid on Dicks chest as he stared up at the roof. After Dick got to Harley's apartment they climbed into bed and cuddled as they both fell asleep. It was now around lunch time and they were both awake, sunshine seeping into the room through the closed curtains. "What's going on?" Harley whispered as she traced one of his scars on his stomach. It was long and thin. It reminded her of a knife wound. "Why were you so worried?"

"I had a long day at work" he sighed and closed his eyes again, gently rubbing her back. "The BPD got an anonymous tip for a body behind a dumpster" he explained sadly. "It was you. A girl was dressed up to look like you" he said as Harley gasped, sitting up straight.

"Who did it?!" She asked quickly, looking down at him with eager eyes.

"We don't know for sure. But it looks like work of Joker" he frowned.

"Oh my god" she mumbled as she slightly teared up. So Dick wrapped an arm around her waist.


	13. It's bigger then we thought

"It's your turn to wash them" Harley whined as she sat on the couch. "I wished the dishes last night!"

"Umm... no you didn't. I took you out for dinner, remember?" Dick smirked and walked up behind the couch, placing his hands on her shoulders. He began to gently rub them as Harley smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Mmm..." she mumbled happily, enjoying the feeling of his massage. "Yeah yeah... whatever..." she chuckled. "You've got lots and lots of money, yet you can't even hire a maid"

"I don't like living like a playboy" he shrugged and leaned over to gently kiss her neck. "I'm just like anyone else" he mumbled as Harley slightly moaned to the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Do you have work tonight again?" She mumbled as Dick pulled back from her neck, leaving a small hickey on her skin.

"Yeah... the BPD still don't know the location of your crazy ex and scarecrow" he sighed and Harley frowned, looking down at her lap.

"Okay..." she whispered and leaned her head back to look up at him. "Stay safe okay?"

"Always" he smiled and gently pressed his lips up to her, kissing her for a brief time before he pulled back again. "Stay outta trouble. I don't want to have to arrest you in front of my friends" he chuckled.

"I'll be good... now go and play good cop and bad cop" she smirked and kept looking up at him.

Dick left Harley's apartment and went back to his apartment, pulling on his Nightwing suit. He left his apartment out of the window and began to walk along rooftops. He pressed the comm in his ear as he stared across the dark city. "Any updates?" He asked.

"Nope" Jason replied through the comm. "Where have you been lately? You left Dami the other night with the body"

"I had business to take care of" Nightwing said simply. He sat down on the edge of the building as his breath came out in plumes of fog.

"Yeah? What kind of business?" Jason asked. Just by the tone of his voice, Dick knew he was smirking.

"None of your business, Jay" he snapped and rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh. Sorry for asking" Jason chuckled. "I'm just trying to be involved in my favourite brother's life"

"Very funny" Dick sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Then how have you been? Got a girlfriend? Oh wait, that's right. You couldn't even pick up a hooker if you wanted" Dick teased, making Jason slightly grown.

"Says you, pretty boy!" Jason snapped back. Dick chuckled and smirked.

"I actually have a very interesting love life at the moment" Dick said happily. But his response only made Jason even more curious.

"Who? Are you with babs again?" He asked desperation, eager to find out who it was.

"If you find out anymore information, gimme a call" he smirked and hung up the comm, cutting off the call. He wasn't going to tell him a thing. Dick and Harley wasn't exactly official so he wasn't going to tell any of the batfamily yet. Not until Joker was behind bars anyways.  
Just as Dick hung up the call, he heard fighting in the streets below. He stood up again and ran a hand through his hair. He then began to search for the sounds of the fighting. He soon found a small group of men all huddled around eachother. It looks like there was two teams. One was penguins thugs and the other one was Jokers. "Perfect..." Dick smirked and jumped off the building, landing right in the middle of the brawl. The men seemed scared when they realised Nightwing joined the fight, even a few men began to run away. But Nightwing didn't really care. All he cared about was Jokers men. He wanted to interrogate them, to gain information. So after he beat the group of men to a pulp, he kneeled down next to one of Jokers still conscious men. He grabbed onto the mans collar and pulled him up, pushing him against the wall. "What is Joker planning?" Nightwing spat.

"Go to hell!" Yelled the man, trying to fight off Nightwing. But it was no use because Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and held them close to his pelvis.

"Tell me... Iv had enough of his games" Nightwing said sternly, narrowing his eyes at him behind the mask. Nightwing wasn't playing around. And the henchman could see that by his expression.

"Okay okay!" Cried the man. "Joker and Scarcrow are working together to make some sort of new gas! That's all I know. Please!" He pleaded. So Nightwing quickly punched him across the face and let his unconscious body fall to the ground.

"It's bigger then we thought..." Dick mumbled as he sat in a chair at the batcave. He had his feet up on the desk where the batcomputer sat. "The threat is real and two super villains are working together" he explained to the batfamily who also was down in the batcave.

"It's weird... Joker doesn't work with other people. So maybe Joker is planning something more" Tim sighed as he stood in front of a glass case, Jason's old Robin suit sitting inside of it.

"If its something big, then I want two of you to stay in bludhaven at all times" Bruce said as he pulled off his cowl. He walked over to the batcomputer and began to type away on it. "Damian. Your going to Bludhaven with Dick"

"What? Why me?" Damian complained as he crossed his arms. "Why can't Tim go?"

"Because I want my son in Bludhaven. And you WILL go" Bruce snapped and narrowed his eyes at him, making Damian roll his eyes.

"I'll pack my things..." he mumbled and began to walk out as Dick stood up.

"Great now I have to baby sit" he grumbled in annoyance. "You get sick of your own damn son so you off load him to me!"

"I just want him to be kept safe!" Bruce said as he looked at him. "Plus, Damian actually doesn't hate you"

"Yeah! The little weasel tries to kill me!" Tim said as he turned away from the case and over to Bruce and Dick.

"That's because you stir him up" Dick sighed and looked back at Bruce. "I'll keep him with me. But I don't want his cat coming"

"Alfred can look after the cat" Bruce nodded and looked back at the batcomputer. Damian had a black and white cat. And he decided to call the cat Alfred. Just like his butler.

Damian walked up to his room and pulled a duffle bag out from under his bed. "I sometimes hate being a hero..." Damian mumbled as he looked at Alfred who was curled up on the end of his bed. "I wish I didn't have to be bossed around" he said as he walked over to his cupboard and began to toss random clothing into the bag. He had no idea how long he was going to be in bludhaven for, so he just packed anything and everything. He walked back over to his bag and began to zip it up. Alfred stood up and arched his back, stretching as he purred softly. He walked across the bed and began to nudge the side of his face against Damian's bag and arm. "Be a good boy, okay?" Damian smiled and scratched him under his throat. Alfred closed his eyes and continued to purr. But he stopped when he heard the door of the bedroom open. Dick stood at the doorway as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Ready Dami? I wanna get home before morning" he asked. Damian turned around to look at him as he threw the duffle bag across his shoulder.

"I'm coming..." he mumbled and followed him out to the car.


	14. Big brother and little brother

Damian walked into Dicks apartment and immediately scrunched up his nose at the mess. "Seriously Grayson? Would it kill you to do some washing?" He sighed and pushed some dirty clothing off the couch and onto the floor. He sat down as Dick just shrugged.

"Usually it's just me living here. So I don't really worry about it" he said as he picked up a few empty microwave meal trays. He then took them to the bin and threw them in.

"So you enjoy living in your own filth?" Damian asked as he placed his bag of belongings on the ground.

"I don't exactly enjoy it. Just I don't have time to clean. I need to clean up this bloody city" he sighed and walked over to a closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket. He then walked over to the couch and passed them both to Damian. "If your hungry, make your own food" he mumbled and walked over to his bedroom. Damian took the bedding and looked up at Dick.

"Night" he mumbled and laid down across the couch, pulling the blankets over him as he rested his head down on the pillow. It wasn't comfortable, but Damian wasn't going to complain to Dick. The sun was rising behind the closed curtains and Damian hadn't gotton any sleep yet. So he slowly closed his eyes and let his body relax, his mind drifting into a dream as he slept.

Dick was awake first at around 11am. He barely even slept. Everything with Joker, scarecrow, Harley and even the batfamily was all playing on his mind. So it was impossible to get a decent night sleep. So Dick had resorted to a strong coffee to give him the energy that he needed. Dick leaned against the counter in the kitchen, flicking through the newspaper that sat in front of him. On the front page was the 'apparent death of Harley Quinn'. "All this attention could get her killed..." dick mumbled sadly. He had to keep her safe. He wasn't going to let Joker hurt her. Not anymore.

"You look like shit..." Damian mumbled tiredly and stretched out his arms. He walked into the kitchen and slightly winced. "That couch is so uncomfortable to sleep on" he mumbled as Dick shrugged. Luckily Damian didn't hear Dicks mumble. What would Damian think of his relationship?

"Oh well, you can't have the spare bedroom" he said as he leaned against the counter, sipping at his coffee. Damian raised an eyebrow at him and frowned.

"Why?" Damian whined.

"Because I still have boxes in there that I have to unpack" Dick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Damian gasped. "How long have you been living here for?!"

"It's not as easy as you think" Dick sighed and rolled his eyes, sipping at his coffee. "One hero to save the entire city. Gotham has lots more hero's then bludhaven" Dick sighed and quickly drank the rest of his coffee. He put the empty cup in the sink and quickly washed it as Damian watched.

"Dontcha get lonely here? Has batgirl visited yet?" Damian asked curiously as he walked to the pantry to find something to eat. Dick just shook his head and looked down, a small frown plastered across his face.

"No. I'm still waiting for her to message me. She told me once she got back, she'd visit... I think she moved on and found someone else" he sighed and picked up the newspaper. He chucked it in the bin and walked out of the room. All the news in the news paper and on tv was mostly depressing. It usually only spoke about what's wrong with the world.

"Maybe" Damian shrugged and pulled out a box of fruit loops. He poured some into a bowl alongside some milk. It wasn't breakfast time anymore. But Damian always thought that breakfast was the most important time of the day. "What time are we heading out tonight?" Damian asked.

"Around 8" Dick shrugged and walked over to the couch. He pushed Damians bedding aside and pulled out his phone, seeing he had a text message from Harley.

Harley: 'Hey Mistah police man. I hope you had a quiet night. Did you get enough sleep?❤'

Dick smiled at the message. Finally someone who actually cared about him. Yes it was Harley Quinn, but he would take whatever he could. Plus, Dick had seen a completely different side of Harley. The real Harley. Not the monster that Joker made her into.

Dick: 'I did, love. Something came up though and I'v got my brother over. I don't know how long he'll be staying for, but I'll call you later. Stay out of trouble ?'

Harley: 'I'll try my best. I hope you and your brother are okay'

Dick: 'We're okay, I promise. Just Bruce isn't feeling too well. I'll fill you in on the details later'

Harley: 'Okay Xx'

Dick: '❤'

He texted back. He slid his phone into his pocket and turned on the tv. He began to surf through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

"Is wrestling on?" Damian asked as he walked into the room with a bowl in his hands. He had a little bit of milk dripping from his chin as he licked his lips.

"No. But the car racing is" Dick shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Damian walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, scooping another spoonful into his mouth.

Harley laid on her couch and looked up at the ceiling. With Dick busy with his brother, Harley was bored. So she pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her contacts on her phone. She stopped when the read the contact 'Puddin'. She frowned as she hovered her thumb over the call button. She honestly did miss him. "I'm sure he would like to catch up..." she mumbled to herself as she pressed on the button. Harley put her phone up to her ear and listened to the rings that seemed to go on forever. Well until she heard his voice. Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you want?!" Joker growled down the phone. Yeah Joker didn't show much affection towards Harley. But she always tried to find the positive.

"I just wanted to see how you were? Maybe you want me to bring you some food or something? Have you been eating?" She asked curiously.

"No Harley. I don't want you to bring me anything" he said sternly. "Unless you bring me Batman, then don't bother calling" he said as Harley frowned.

"But Puddin. I miss you. Dontcha miss me? Not even the slightest?" She asked hopefully. But his reply just made her hope disappear.

"No! And don't call me puddin!" He growled and hung up the phone. Harley just looked down at her phone as her eyes began to tear up. Even though Joker placed a threat against her, she missed him, but she had Dick now. She was so confused. Did she really have feelings for Dick? Or was he just a rebound from Joker?


	15. The secret hideout

Harley was upset from her phone call with Joker so she spent the rest of the day just laying in bed watching Disney movies and catching up on sleep. When she watched The Lion King Harley couldn't stop crying. Seeing the cute hyenas made her emotional. It made her miss Lou and Bud. But Joker had killed them because they were, 'getting in the way'. So overall, she had a pretty crappy day. Even Dick didn't text her as much as she'd like. He had only been gone for 24 hours, but she missed him so much. The only thing that she had to keep her happy was his hoodie. It was black and very baggy. It smelt like his cologne and the scent sent shivers down her spine. But after a while of watching movies Harley decided to do something much more 'exciting'. So she walked to the cupboard and pulled out her Harley Quinn costume and looked down at it, slightly frowning. She had spent so long in this costume and had so many bad memories. But at the same time, there was a few good ones too. Like all the times when Pammy would look after her. Or when she would blow up a building and make it look like fireworks.

She sighed slightly and pulled the red and black jester costume over her body. She tucked her blonde hair into her head piece and slid on a pair of her black shoes. She then picked up her mallet that sat in the corner of the room before she left. She walked out onto the street as a smile spread across her face. Something about being in the streets in her costume made her feel... free. She curled up her toes and took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of freedom. Joker didn't own her anymore. She felt almost relieved. So she turned around and began to run down an alleyway, going to find some trouble to cause.

Around the same time Damian was sitting on top of the BPD. He looked down at the ground as his cape flew in the wind. "Your not going to jump are you?" Asked a female voice from behind him. His eyes widened but he didn't move. He knew who's high pitched voice that was.  
"Harley Quinn..." he mumbled as he stood up and turned around slowly, seeing Harley pointing a gun at his head. But he didn't feel

threatened at all. A stupid bullet didn't scare him. "What is Joker planning?" He growled as he pulled out his shiny sword.

"What makes you think that I know?" She spat as she took a small step back, her finger gently resting on the trigger.

"Your his sidekick, you must know something! You must know where he is!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on his swords handle. "Tell me!" Harley just stared at him, keeping the gun pointed at him.

"Even if I did know where he was, I wouldn't tell you!" She growled. "I wouldn't help you!"

"Joker is gonna kill everyone!" He yelled. "Thousands of lives are in your hands. Even your own! Joker has placed a threat against you!"

"Robin!" Nightwing snapped as he walked up behind Harley, his escrima sticks in his hands. "Put your sword away! She's being taken to the hideout" he said sternly, his voice deeper then usual. He didn't want Harley to find the truth.

"What?! Why?" He complained. "She should go to arkham!"

"If she goes there, Joker can still reach her. Now put her in cuffs and lets go. She'll be safer in the hideout" he instructed.  
Robin rolled his eyes as Harley just looked between the two heroes.

"No!" She growled. "I'm sick and tired and being told what to do!" She growled. "I am not going with you guys!"

"I'm sorry Quinn, but we have no other choice" he sighed and walked up behind her. Harley opened her mouth to protest but she stopped when Nightwimg punched her on her head. But it wasn't too hard, just enough to knock her out. He didn't want to hurt her, she didn't deserve it. But when Harley's body became limp, Dick caught it. He threw her over his shoulder and looked at Damian.

"Cmon" he said as he began to make his way down to the ground and onto the streets. "I still think we should take her to arkham" he growled and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the road. "She deserves to die, just like her metal boyfriend"

"No one deserves to die, Robin" Dick hissed. "She just needs help. She's been under the influence of Joker for so long. She's probably dealing with Stockholm syndrome without him" he sighed.

"How do you know Harley has even left him?" He asked him.

"Because Harley would of been the one behind the dumpster. But she wasn't. Some other poor soul was" he sighed and looked down at him.

"She's still alive because she got away from him" he said, still carrying Harley.

"Whatever" he mumbled and looked away. "She's still a criminal" he said flatly. But Dick just ignored him and walked down an alleyway. He walked up to the brick wall and gently pushed on one of the bricks. The brick slid forward and clicked into place, suddenly the wall began to spin around revealing a hidden door. Dick walked through the door and inside the secret hideout. Inside was a room big enough to hold a large bed, a small kitchen, a batcomputer, a couch, a bathroom and a small cell. There was no walls apart from the ones that separated the bathroom to the rest of the hideout.

Dick walked over to the cell and placed Harley on the hard mattress, letting her wakeup peacefully. "So we are just going to leave her here?" Damian asked as he walked over the small fridge. Inside wasn't much food, but there was a few juice boxes. So he pulled one out and began to drink it.

"Yeah. When she wakes up I want to talk to her about what she knows. Until then, get some sleep. I'll stay awake and keep an eye on her" Nightwing said as he pointed at the bed. Damian just nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down. He yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Night Nightwing" he mumbled as he began to fall asleep, the mask still over his eyes.


	16. Where am I?

Nightwing sat beside the small cell that Harley was in. Harley was still unconscious and in the same position that Dick laid her in. But Damian on the other hand was snoring loudly as he got tangled up in the sheets. Damian didn't really care that Harley was in the cell. He was happy asleep. But Dick wasn't. He held Harley's phone in his hand as he looked down at her call history. He was just trying to figure out why she acted like that. She hadn't gone out in costume like that for over a week. He thought she was making progress.

'Puddin ❤' 2:36pm

Nightwings mind was racing. What if Harley was secretly in on the plan? What if Harley was using him to just get intel?. What if she still loved 'him'?.

"Mhmmm..." Harley groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy.

"Take it easy okay?" Nightwing sighed and stood up. "I tried not to make it hurt too much. You'll probably just feel dizzy for a while"  
Harley rolled her head to the side to look at Dick. But it wasn't where she was used to waking up in. She wasn't in arkham.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Your in a secret hideout. Your safe" he shrugged and walked over to the bars. "What were you doing?" He asked her. "Why were you in the streets?"

"Because I was allowed to" she spat as she slowly sat up, using her arms to hold herself up. "Let me out of here"

"I'm sorry Harley but I can't" he sighed and pulled out her phone from his pocket. He brought up her call history and showed it to her. "Why were you talking to Joker? What did you two walk about?"

"Nunya" she shrugged and looked over at him, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"Harley this is serious!" He snapped. "What did he say to you? Where is he?" He asked. But Harley just stayed quiet, staring over at him innocently. "I'm not playing games!"

"Dammit... games a fun" she smiled as she slowly got to her feet. "Look, I don't know where he is. I just called him to see what he was up to. To try and figure out why he wants to kill me" she said as she walked over to the bars. "But why are you asking me? Your the detective aren't you?" She smirked. But Dick just growled and narrowed his eyes.

"We don't have much to work with. We need to find out the location that he's at. You know him the best" he said as Harley rolled her eyes, reaching through the bars to try and grab her phone.

"I never thought he would work with Mistah Scarcrow, so I obviously didn't know him that well" she mumbled as reached out her arms, wiggling her fingers. But Dick stood just out of reach.

"Maybe that's true, but your still the only person who knows him best. I mean, you've spent years with him. Not to mention that you studied him before you fell in love" he said with a small shrug.

"His mind can't be studied" she said as she stopped trying to reach for her phone, standing back up straight. "You should know that, hero"

"It can be, just our minds can't comprehend his" he sighed and looked over at the batcomputer.

"Then find someone who can. That's not me. So let me go" she said as she grabbed onto the bars.

"I'm keeping you here to keep you safe" he said as he brought his eyes back to her. When she was in that costume, it was like she was a totally different person. It wasn't the Harley that he was falling in love with. "Joker won't find you here. Neither will the BPD"  
Mentioning the BPD made Harley frown as she began to think about Dick.

"Why do you care if I am found by the BPD?" She sighed

"Because I know there is more to you then the craziness" he sighed and walked over to the bars. "And the BPD wouldn't see that in you"

"Not every member of the police department" she shrugged and stared down, thinking about Dick. "Not all of them are pigs"

"I know" he sighed and glanced over at Damian who still slept peacefully. He then looked back at Harley. He wanted to tell her so bad, but he couldn't not now. Not here. "But they swore by the law and would take you in" he told her as Harley looked down at her feet.

"Can I have a glass of water or something?" She asked sadly, trying to change the subject. Dick considered the question, but he shook his head.

"No. I still have more questions. After my question, I'll give you some fruit or something" he shrugged.

"Make it a cheese sandwich and we have a deal!" She said quickly, staring up at his masked eyes.

"Fine, whatever" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You'v been off the radar for over a week. Why? What made you come back out?"

"I got bored" she said simply. "I wanted something to do"

"Well why don't you just play a game or something?" He asked.

"Because games aren't fun when you play them alone" she said in exasperation, walking back over to the bed welded to the wall. There was also a chain at each end of the bed to help hold it up better"

"You have friends. You hand Pamela and Selina. Do something with them"

"No" she groaned and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Selina is busy with stupid Batman and Ivy gone out of town. She's going to some forest to locate some rare plant" she sighed and looked over at him. "Something to do with parrots... I think she said something about a lotus"

"Parrots beak" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Until Pamela gets back, your staying here. I know she won't let you have anything to do with Joker"

"That so unfair!" She complained

"What's unfair is Joker having so much power over you. I'm sorry Quinn, but this is for you own good" he said sternly, walking over to the kitchen half of the hideout.


	17. Cell bound

"Just like I promised, a cheese sandwich" Nightwing smiled and slid a plate under the bars. Nightwing was still dressed in his suit and Damian was still snoring away on the bed. But Harley on the other hand just sat on the bed with her knees to her chest. While Dick was making her sandwich Harley spend her time crying. Her eyes was red and puffy, causing her makeup to run down her face. She was hoping that he would feel guilty and let her go. But she was unsure if a hero could even feel guilt. "Cmon cheer up Harls" he sighed. "Your gonna be okay"

"Im locked in a fucking cell, when is that ever okay?" She yelled. Her voice echoed through the hideout, but Damian didn't wake. He just rolled over and continued to snore. He was a heavy sleeper apparently.

"At least your not dead behind a dumpster" he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "How about we play a game? Wanna play a game of truth?" He asked her. He was wanting to lighten the mood. He wanted to try and make her somewhat happy.

"I'm not in the mood for a game" she mumbled sadly.

"How about we play a game and you eat your sandwich. Then I might consider giving your phone back" he said, trying to reason with her. But she just looked over at the sandwich and frowned.

"You cut them in little triangles... just how I like them" she whispered, her cheeks stained from her tears.

"I'm a detective remember? I know that stuff" he smirked.

"For a living you try and figure out how people like their sandwiches cut?" She asked as he looked over at him, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Not exactly, I was just trying to cheer you up, I guess" he shrugged as Harley stood up and walked over to the plate on the floor. She sat down in front of the plate and began to eat it.

"Well thanks, I guess" she mocked slightly.

"No problem" he said as he also sat down on the ground, but on the other side of the bars. "Now, who starts?"

"You can" she said between her chews.

"Okay. Why do you love Joker so much?" He asked curiously. It was always a question that baffled him. Did she get something out of the relationship? Was he secretly sweet and caring? Harley just frowned at the question as she continued to eat.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling that I get when I'm around him" she sighed. "Believe it or not, he treats me like a princess compared to anyone else"

"Yep, that's hard to believe" he said with a small sigh. Joker treated everyone like they weren't even a living being. Plus, he's seen the way he acts around Harley. She's just his slave. She was his sidekick and that was all there is to it. "Your turn" he said as Harley finished her sandwich, sliding the plate back under the bars.

"Okay" she said as she swallowed the last mouthful in her mouth. "Why do you hero's wear those stupid masks?" She said as she pointed to his black domino mask on his face.

"To protect myself and my loved ones. If somewhere where to find out my identity, they could use my connections against me" he shrugged and leaned back, using his arms to support his weight. "Do you think you'll ever leave Joker for good?"

"I..." she mumbled and looked down, running her fingers over the cold concrete. "I don't know. We all have a little Joker in us, dontcha think?" She sighed and looked at him. "We are all a little crazy. Just it takes longer for some people to let the craziness come through" she explained. "So I don't think I'll ever be free from Joker. Physically, I hope so. But mentally I don't think I will" she sighed as Dick frowned. She was right. She would never be completely free of Joker and that bothered him. But he was determined to help her as much as he could. "Okay birdy" she said, her voice changing to more high pitched again. But Dick could tell she was forcing herself to sound happy. "What's the deal with you and batgirl? Are you two a thing or not?"

"Batgirl and I aren't a thing" he shook his head. "We haven't been for ages. She left Gotham for a while so I didn't really have time to keep a long distance relationship" he said. "Do you think you'll ever love someone else?" He asked.

"Well... I actually think..." she started, but she stopped when she heard Robin wake up. Dick immediately got to his feet, holding the plate in his hands.

"She's awake" Damian mumbled and rubbed his eyes from under his mask. "Has she said anything?" He asked.

"Not really. She just wants to be let out" he sighed as Harley just stood up, walking back over to the bed again. "How'd you sleep, Robin?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen. "You weren't asleep for long. Maybe a few hours" he shrugged as Damian stood up and followed him to the kitchen, beginning to search the cupboards for something good to eat. But most of the food consisted of canned green beans and canned spam.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and there isn't a thing to eat in this stupid place" he complained.

"Sorry Robin. I didn't expect to be staying in here, so I didn't have time to stock up on food" he sighed and began to wash Harley's plate.

"Why don't you go out and get a few things?"

"I would, but your the one with the money, Nightwing" Damian said and looked up at him. "Lets get some food. I'm sure Quinn will be fine for as hour or two" he said as he closed all the cupboards again. Dick just looked over at Harley in the cell, considering wether or not to trust her.

"Okay" he sighed and looked at Damian. "Give me a second and I'll be ready. Wait outside"

"Okay" Damian nodded and made sure his mask was secured on his face before he began to walk out of the hideout, leaving Dick to stand in the kitchen. He put away the plate and walked over to the cell.

"Here. But if I come back and see that you've done something, I'll let Robin have his way" he said sternly as he passed her phone through the bars. Harley stood up and walked over to the bars, taking her phone.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked curiously

"Because I try to be the better Batman" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Behave. We'll be back soon" he said before he began to walk out to Damian


	18. Starts in games, ends in tears

Dick looked down at Damian as they walked along the streets. Before they headed into town they both went back to the apartment to change into normal clothing. Dick was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt that slightly clung to his muscular body, showing off his abs. But Damian just wore a pair of black sweatpants and a red and black hoodie. Damian walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets. "So what do you feel like?" Dick asked as he reached over to mess up Damian's hair. But Damian pushed his arm away and quickly fixed up his dark locks.

"I don't know. Maybe a burger or something" he shrugged. "And fries" he added as Dick thought for a moment.

"Hmm... I actually know a good diner that sells good burgers" Dick smiled and looked down at him. "It's just up on the corner of this street" Dick said as he lifted his arm up, pointing his finger out.

"Okay" Damian shrugged and continued to walk, looking down at his feet.

Meanwhile, as Robin and Nightwing went to get food, Harley remained sitting in her cell. She looked down at her phone and looked at the contact 'Dick ❤'. He must be worried sick about her. Usually she would be texting him all day. But there wasn't even a missed call from him. What happened if he was in trouble too? What if Joker got to him? So she quickly sent him a text.

'Hey Dickyy. Sorry for not texting you. Iv been busy with other stuff. How are you? ❤'

Dicks phone buzzed as Damian and him sat down in a booth. It was the same Diner that Harley and him went to. So it made him smile softly, especially when he saw a text from Harley. He looked down at his phone as he texted her back.

'No problem Harls. I was called into work so Iv been busy. How about you?Xx'

'I've been alright... I miss you' Harley texted back as she laid on her side, on her bed.

'I miss you too...' Dick replied as Damian looked down at the menu, mumbling to himself.

"I think I might have the bacon and cheese burger.." he mumbled. "Or do I want the caramelised onion burger?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just want the plain cheese burger with a banana milkshake" he decided he then looked up at over at Dick, seeing that he was on his phone. "Who are you texting? And why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" Dick asked as he looked up at Damian, the cheesy smile still across his face. When he spoke to Harley he would always have that cheesy smile.

"Like that" he pointed at his smile and raised an eyebrow. "It's creepy, stop it"

"You know what would be weird, Dami?" Dick smirked and looked up at him. "You smiling would be weird. Actually, it would be terrifying" he laughed as Damian rolled his eyes, looking away.

"Shut up, Grayson" he mumbled.

"Have a laugh Dami" Dick chuckled and picked up the menu beginning to read it. "I think I'll have just some bacon and eggs and a coffee" he shrugged. "I don't feel like too much food"

"Suit yourself" Damian shrugged and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"She better still be there. If she isn't you can explain to Batman" Robin grumbled as he grappled from building to building, heading to the secret hideout. After their food, Dick and Damian headed back to his apartment to change back into their costume. They were now currently going back to the hideout to check on Harley. The weather was cold and the wind blew around Damians cape and through Dicks hair when they landed in the alleyway. Dark clouds filled the sky causing the city to look dark and grim. It seemed like there was a storm coming "Stupid bipolar weather" Robin grumbled and walked over to the wall and entered the secret door. They both walked inside, seeing Harley still in her cell. She sat in the corner of the cell with her back up against the cold wall. In the cell it was very cold and damp, so she slightly shivered and sniffled, wiping her nose.

"Huh, you still here" Dicks voice sounded surprised, like he expected her to have escaped, or at least try to. But the lock on the cage looked exactly how he left it. Did she actually trust him now? Or did she realise that he was right?

"Yeah..." she mumbled and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them.

"I'll get you a blanket" Dick said as he walked to a metal box with supplies in it. Damian just sat down on the couch and used the batcomputer on the wall as a tv.

"C-can I have a tissue too, please?" She sniffled.

"Of course" He came back with a blanket and a tissue for her. He opened the cell and walked over to her handing them to her.

"Thanks chickenwing" she mumbled and wrapped the blankets around her. She then began to blow her nose. She was getting a cold from the conditions in the cell.

"It's Nightwing" he corrected and looked down at her. "Would you like a hot cocoa or something? I think we have marshmallows"

"Yes please" she nodded and passed him back the snotty tissue. He took it and walked out of the cell, going over to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be bowing down to her, Nightwing" Damian mumbled, watching the wrestling on the screen.

"Just because you and Batman are blunt and soulless, doesn't mean I have to be as well" he shrugged. "I don't need to take advice from a kid" he teased. But Damian took it the wrong way.

"What did you call me!?" He growled and stood up, clenching his fists. "Say it again! I dare you" he growled. Dick just rolled his eyes and looked over at him.

"A kid, Robin. Your a kid" he repeated, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Oh your gonna regret that" Robin grumble and quickly bolted towards Nightwing in the kitchen. He got up to him and punched him across the jaw, making Dick drop the mug to the floor. Glass shattered across the ground as Damian kneed him in the stomach. Dick wheezed and doubled over, breathing heavier.

"You little termite" he growled and grabbed his cape, flipping him backward. Damian landed on his back. But he was quick to get to his feet again. He hated being called a kid. Because he wasn't a kid. He was far from it. Like, he dresses up as a hero and fights crime, kids don't do that.

"Don't you dare call me a kid!" He yelled and grabbed a rolling pin from one of the draws. But Dick reached back and grabbed his escrima sticks, getting into a fighting stance.

"It was a joke Robin" Dick yelled. "Relax, okay? I didn't mean it" he said, trying to calm him down.

"Next time you call me a kid, I won't be so nice" he yelled and threw the rolling pin at Dick. He then began to walk to the exit of the hideout. "I'm going out on patrol early" he mumbled, walking out. Dick caught the rolling pin before it hit him in the head. He rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"Stupid hormoney kid" he said


End file.
